The start of something new
by xlaurenme2x
Summary: Max and Maria have a secret ready to be told which takes the Von Trapps to a new start in life. Find out what their secret is. R&R.
1. A new start

_December 1664_

"Uncle Max, where are we going?" Louisa asked as they made their way to an untold destination. Max kept his mouth closed. "Father, do you know?"

"I have no clue and if I'm honest I don't trust you Max." The captain announced.

"So your trying to tell us that Uncle Max is taking us to a place where, you, father have no clue where it is!" Brigitta started as her father and Max nodded. The girl was shocked she didn't know what was going on as she was the one who noticed everything. "And you don't trust him! This is outrageous!"

The youngest Von Trapp girls were mostly worried about what had really happened to their mother or if they would see her again and to top it all off they were worried about if they'd recognise her, Herr Detweiler had told the family that she'd gone to get her hair done and back to it's original self, which worried them.

After being in New York for just over two weeks they were now off on some adventure as Max had called it. Elsa had started to thing her new fling had gone mad. Maria and the Uncle both had a secret that would be told in the next few hours. The bus came to a sudden stop.

"Last stop John F. Kennedy Airport!" The driver shouted. Passengers started to pile off with the Von Tapp's last.

"Alright gather your things and we'll go meet your mother." Max said walking off to find Maria with the family was following him. The children ran ahead not hearing that the men told them to stay close. Gretl was the one to run into her mother, not recognising her at first but when the girl did wrapped her arms around the woman's legs.

"Fancy bumping into you here." Maria smiled and picked up her daughter. In a few short minutes the rest of the travellers walked up to them.

"Your hair, it looks amazing mother." Liesl noted as Maria smiled to say thank you.

"Will someone tell us where we'e going?" Baroness Schraeder demanded. "I have to make sure I have the right clothes for the right occasion."

"Well if you haven't got clothes for the sun you're done for." Max joked walking into the building with Maria walking next to him, leaving the rest to follow behind with questions in their heads.

TBC

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound Of Music.**

**Please r&r.**


	2. Someone new

After checking in and getting though security the group headed to find some lunch, with the children in the middle, Max and Elsa at the front holding hands and whispering sweet nothings, ending with Georg and Maria at the back laughing away at their children's jokes. Never a dull moment in this family. The new couple made them complete, seeing their uncle happy made everything better for the family. The Von Trapp children had never seen him as happy as he was now. Maria smiled as she thought about her family and their new start. Finding somewhere to have lunch, they placed their large order and sat down at the largest table.

"Uncle Max tell us where we're going." Louisa pleaded while her siblings agreed. No one noticed a woman walk over until she spoke.

The red head put her hands on Maria's shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow this one."

"Oh my! Your Carol Burnett!" Elsa exclaimed as Maria got out her seat and hugged Carol.

"I am and if you'd excuse us, we must talk." The pair walked off.

"They know each other?" Elsa asked looking at the guy she was courting.

"Yes." Max announced.

"But how?" Liesl inquired.

TBC

* * *

**Authors note: sorry for another short chapter they will get longer in time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound Of Music.**

**Please r&r.**


	3. Finding out, part one

After the group, including Carol, had finished eating, they decided to go and wait the remaining time at their gate, quickly filling most chairs.

"Is this seat taken?" Maria heard from next to her, not looking away from Carol, shaking her head while her friend smiled. "Ok, thank you, I won't tell anyone." He continued.

"Maria, look at the goulet." Carol told her, looking at the man.

"Why, would I want to look at-" Maria said while following the women's eyes. "Rob!" Embracing Robert Goulet.

"Hello you." He replied as Georg, Elsa and max walked up to them.

"I told you Max, it's him from Camelot and you said you know him." Baroness Schrader whispered to Herr Detweiler.

"Max, how are you?" Robert asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm very well, thank you and thank you for going back with all us." Max announced. Another secret he kept from Maria. The two actors were already in New York when Max called them asking if they'd like to accompany Maria on the plane, Rob and Maria know each other for over four years while Carol and her only around two years but were the best of chums. The children, Georg and Elsa still didn't know where they're heading but were getting close to finding out.

Gretl ran over to her father and hugged his leg. "Father, where are we going?" She inquired. "We all want to know."

"Ask your uncle, sweetheart." He told his daughter, wanting to know himself, he hated surprises and especially the ones Max was involved in, but now he had his wife involved, it was something.

Max replied, "Don't ask me, you're not finding out until we get on the plane." With that Gretl ran off towards her sidings and joined in a game of rock, paper, scissors. Maria smiled to herself as she watched her children.

"Why aren't you telling us, my dear?" Elsa asked looking around.

"If you keep secrets longer, it helps the earth." Max answered as he put his arm around the Baroness. Carol and Maria stud up to join the rest of the group.

"Bullshit." Robert spoke.

"If we tell them we're going to LA there will be more questions, so when the captain says where we're heading, they find out." Maria told them.

TBC

* * *

**Authors note: sorry for another short chapter they will get longer in time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound Of Music.**

**Please r&r.**


End file.
